hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Artificial Intelligence
Artificial Intelligence is the Thirty-four episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Doctor Hawkins checks on Hendrix radiation, Hendrix wants to know where the cure is. He wants to face Lane so badly, as Hendrix saw Mario coming in, as he trusts Hendrix too and the Defected Group, Doctor Hawkins worries that Hendrix will die quickly, as Hendrix knows himself he won't give up. He tells Doctor Hawkins about the flashback that he disappeared. as Oracle was there helping Hendrix too. Hendrix was going to find DK, as he was activating his boost from his boots, to slow down. Doctor Hawkins and Oracle banter each other, about Doctor Hawkins is in her training room, practicing her equipment, as she goes into the computer as well to see Hendrix. Hendrix is alone, as he's going to battle DK inside of the cold snow in the South East. DK battled him in a long flight, but Hendrix won, against his puppets, as he saves the mountains, which is about the collapsed. Doctor Hawkins knows it, longer than four minutes. Hendrix files away as the next day comes. Hendrix saw Cain getting attacked, as speaks about the day, Lane murdered Cain to accuse, Hendrix for all of this. Lane beats Hendrix, as Lane brutally hurts Cain, as he kills him, into a horror of Hendrix Underwood, as he escapes from the police, so that Hendrix doesn't get caught. Killington broke the news about Hendrix killing Cain, as Hendrix was exposed in the news in Calimonia. As Hendrix goes in disguise to get his stuff, and his Cybernetics, as he is planning to escape Providence Accord, who are looking for him. Providence Accord tries to find Hendrix, in Calimonia, as every agent joins in too, as Hendrix battle Mite. He defeat mite and got his car and escaped, as Providence Accord missed their chance, they also couldn't chase Hendrix because he blocked every contact in Providence Accord with his Cybernetics, as the flashback ends. Doctor Hawkins still stand by Hendrix, when he was gone. Doctor Hawkins unhappy about everyone trying to hunt down Hendrix, as she did her own investigation to find out what happened, she went to Lane's castle and found information about Lane killing Cain, as Doctor Hawkins was not happy. Hendrix knows he's ill as he gets up on his feet. Doctor Hawkins needs the CCTV camera to connect the chip to get evidence from the camera. Hendrix knows Lane is in Egypt, as the camera pulls into Hendrix's face. Episode Moments * Hendrix tells a story to Doctor Hawkins, about his disappearances * Lane killed Cain, to frame Hendrix * Lane is in Egypt, as he using his mothership to kill anyone in his way * Mario trusts Hendrix, as Doctor Hawkins too Character * Hendrix Underwood (Past And Present) * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins (Past And Present) * Derrick Hawkins (Past) * Providence Agents (Past) * Audrey Billings (Past) * Mario Thompson (Past) * Defected Group Soldiers Villains * DK (Past) * Mite * Lane Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Cobalt, Norris, John and Tex, doesn't appear in this episode * Lane kills Cain, as it's not in a silhouette * Providence Accord was hunting Hendrix, since he murdered Cain * Mite car was damaged by Hendrix, was the reason that it was repaired and returned See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Two Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Wes Gleason